lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Opening LΦVEST
The opening song of the Love Stage anime. Song: LΦVEST By: SCREEN mode Cover: Video full: Short anime version: Lyrics Romaji= Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono sakini Egakitai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!! Ippo tsuukou no boku kara no sign Kyou mo kippu kirarete jichou gimi sa Minogashi souna kimi kara no fragment Chanto uketomete miseru kara never stop Ichizu sa mo tomadoi mo ai yue darou Soushisou ai → muri nandai no no Nori koe rarete ikou ka Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono saki ni Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo Harisake souna gurai koi shite nakya Egakenai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!! Chikadzuita bun mienai other side Koi wa mujun darake sa jimon no ru∞pu Ashinmetorii na futari no hou ga Jishaku mitai ni umaku ikanai mon ka naa? Kanchigai mo shippai mo mirai e no hane Bukiyouni ami konde as one Toberu twenty four seven Sekaijuu ni michiteru sen no kotoba yori Kimi e mukete hashiri dashita kanade todoketai Tsugi haki darake no riaru wo kasanete Niido to konai toki wo wakachi aitai LφVEST time! Kizutsuki kizutsuke mislead Kizue to shimikomu missing you Nogareyou nai kurai, karada juu kimi de michiru Hacha mecha na renai jijou no sono sakini Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo Boku to kimi to igai jama wa saseya shinai Kitto zutto bokura shika tsukurenai LφVEST stage! Kimi igai ai senai you are the LφVE! |-| English= Before this turns into a messy love affair I want to sketch out the lovest stage that only we can create Signs from me are one-way traffic, today I get another traffic ticket punched There's a feeling of self-deprecation Fragments from you are so easy to miss, I'll show you I can take them all in so please Never stop! "Earnestness” and “Confusion”too, "How can they not be caused by love?” Is mutual love an unreasonable demand?! NO! NO! "Don't you think we can jump over this hurdle?" Before this turns into a messy love affair Whatever happens, I truly want to feel and experience it all We have to experience a love that at least is bursting at the seams I can't sketch it out? The lovest stage that only we can create It's coming closer, the other side I couldn't see Love is a loop of self-questioning This would be easier if we were asymmetrical Just like a magnet we can't easily leave each other, right? Failure and misunderstanding are the wings to the future We were awkwardly woven as one, and we'll fly 24/7 The world is full with more than 1000 words I ran towards you and caught you The next time I will keep reversing somebody else's real Since I want to share more time with you LφVEST time! Wounded and hurt mislead Sinking into pain, missing you There's no escaping this darkness, it has already been spread throughout your body Before this turns into a messy love affair I will experience everything that will happen and see it with my own eyes If you don't love me that much, I will tear up The Love Stage I can never ever create It's not love with anybody else but you, you are the Love Translator note: This translation was made by Eucliwood1. It might not be the best and I will put a better version when someone who is better in Japanese puts a translated version, so please bear with it for now ^-^ Category:Music Category:Anime